Joe Gets a Clue/Trivia
*This episode was the second part in the primetime special, "Joe's Scrapbook". *The episode starts outside the Blue's Clues house. *This is the only episode out of the whole series where both Steve and Joe play Blue's Clues together from start to finish. However, in the next episode which is the season four finale. They played together but just for a short time. *This is the last time Steven Burns was a Co-Producer. *Steve and Joe both spoke and sung in unison. They both said "right" and "because they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues" just to name a few. *Joe did not know that he was supposed to duck down after singing "we can do anything" and then get back up after singing "that we want to do". But in the next episode, he remembers to do these actions. *Joe tells the viewers that this was indeed the first episode where he got to skidoo for the first time. *Joe got a turn at drawing in Steve's notebook after the viewer found the third clue which was the first time. *This episode holds the record for the shortest time that two clues were found in a fast time between each other. The third clue was found just seconds after discussing the first two clues. *Joe is revealed that he was left handed. *This is the third episode where Blue skidooed off screen. *Steve lets Joe sit in the thinking chair for the clue review while Steve sat on his knees on the floor. *This is the last episode where "We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues" was sung after figuring out Blue's Clues and it is the first episode Joe sings it too but only with Steve instead of him alone. *"Joe Gets a Clue" is the second of two episodes on the video "Meet Joe!". *Throughout the episode, Joe speculates on what it is that Blue might want to give him, a task which is normally left to the audience. Steve did something similar in Snack Time, the very first episode of the series, only speculating on what Blue wants for a snack. *This episode was the second of three episodes designed to introduce the Joe character and was shown during primetime. It was also included in Meet Joe! Scrapbook. *Joe and Steve sing the "Figured It Out" song together at the end of the show. *Sidetable and Mailbox are the only credited main animated characters other than Blue. *This episode uses the Thinking Chair! phrase from Bugs!. *The video letter segment is related to the Season 1 episode "What Time Is It for Blue". *This marks the final time the original Handy Dandy Notebook would be used but makes two more appearances in the next episode. and the very Last appearance in the season 5 Finalie Blue's First Holiday *This episode also marks the final time Steve draws a clue in his notebook, which is a crayon. As a result, this marks the final time to hear the bass play whenever Steve draws clues in the notebook. *This is the second episode where Steve has someone else thinking with him. The first was in Magenta Gets Glasses. *This is last episode in which Steve plays Blue's Clues. *Steve mentioning using a squeegee to clean the pawprint recalls the time he pretended to be a window washer to clean the pawprint from Occupations. *When Steve and Joe skidoos to the shape picture and when both of them skidoo back home, the toy plane that appeared in Mechanics! appears on top of the purple bookshelf. *This is the only time Joe sings We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues. *The name of Kierstin Carroll, one of Steve's Friends who appears in the Mailtime segment, is spelled incorrectly as Kirsten on closed-captioning throughout that segment. *The rectangle in which the third clue was in and the square where Joe goes in after he skidoos are swap colors after he skidoos. **Before Skidoo: third clue rectangle: Orange **Square Joe goes in: Green **After Skidoo: third clue rectangle: Green **Square Joe goes in: Orange. Category:Season 4 Trivia Pages